Wake Up Call
by darkenedcrystal
Summary: ONESHOT. Harry doesnt want to wake up and the Gryffindors are trying as hard as possible to wake him. what if the one who makes Harry want to wake up is the least expected person? HPDM.


"Wake up mate breakfast started already!" shouted Ron into Harry's ear but it seems that the black haired boy had no intentions of waking up. "Come on! Wake up!"

A grunt was the reply.

Ron snorted, gave up and went for breakfast.

* * *

A bushy haired girl plopped down onto the seat next to Ron then asked, "Where's Harry?"

"Doesn't what to get up." came the short reply as he tried to force more food into his mouth. Everyone within a meter gave him a disgusted face.

"How come?" asked Hermione. "Is he sick?" Ron just shrugged and returned to his breakfast.

* * *

"Wake up Harry! We've got potions first period! You certainly don't want to be late for that!" shouted Ron into Harry's ears again but a similar grunt was the reply.

"You're not sick are you?" asked Ron feeling worried as he placed his palm onto Harry's head but felt no heat. "What's up with you mate!?"

"Sleep… shoo…" muttered Harry inn his sleepy state.

"What did you say?" Ron, feeling accomplished that Harry started talking to him, bent his head closer to Harry's mouth to hear more when suddenly…

SNORE.

The loud noise caused Ron to jump 10 feet into the air and he landed backwards onto his own bed.

"You're hopeless! I'm going without you!" he informed and walked off mumbling about inconsiderate blokes snoring into his ear.

* * *

"He's still asleep then?" asked Hermione although it sounded more like a statement.

"He didn't want to wake up! And he snored into my ear! I'm being nice and saving his ass from being late and what does he do to me? This." And then, he did that loud, obscene, rude, horrible, disgusting and copyrighted snore into Hermione's ear.

She turned green. The class all turned to Ron. Snape stopped terrorizing Nevil. Well for a moment only until…

"EEEWWW!"

"GROSS!"

"RON!"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!" came the reply from the class and Ron turned red. Hermione was looking rather green while some others were laughing and imitating the sound.

However, a certain blond haired boy was smirking over the facts he just heard. '_The Gryffindor Golden boy refuses to get out of bed huh? Let's see what I can do about this._'

By lunch, the news of Harry refusing to wake up had spreaded around the school and said boy still hasn't woken up. Ron decided to try his luck in waking the sleeping boy by dragging him off the bed and onto the floor but it only ended with Harry snorting and sleepily moving back to his bed.

Seamus and Dean decided to gather all of the Gryffindor's alarm clock and allowed it to ring at the same time. There was even one that horned like a steam boat but they didn't succeed in waking the boy either. Nevil tried luring him with a piece of chocolate and Ginny even shouted that she was going to pluck out all the twigs in his beloved firebolt but Harry Potter still refused to wake.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures!" proclaimed Ron as he raised his wand and everyone looked to him in awe. Gryffindors were all packed in the room and even some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff were allowed in to watch. Everyone surrounded the sleeping seventh year Gryffindor to watch his reaction to Ron's new idea.

"Sorry mate, but I have no choice but to do this." Ron sighed and pretended to give a sad look. Then, he grinned and whispered the words. Water came gushing out from his wand soaking the poor boy on the bed.

Harry shot up from his bed with sleepy eyes opened. He looked at everyone with a confused expression then to himself then, he fell back onto bed asleep like nothing happened.

Laughter erupted within the room and Ron shot everyone a glare.

"Come on Ron is that the best you can do?" shouted a Ravenclaw from behind as Ron's ears turned red.

"Why don't you try chanting one of the textbooks you remembered to him? Maybe he'll wake up out of frustration!" Ron hollered to the Ravenclaws.

"Maybe you should get Granger to do that! I'm sure she's better seeing how she can practically recite anything!"

"At least we're not some overly smart Ravencrap who spends their time dating books!"

"We don't date books!"

"Well I saw one of your kind kissing _Hogwarts, A History_ in the library a few days ago!"

"At least we're not some Gryffindor who acts like they're the light of the world!"

"Book lovers!"

"No brainers!"

"Granger has!"

"Hufflepuff's the best!"

"What?!"

Then, everyone started arguing and spitting out any awful remarks about the other house they could think of. No one noticed the green figure entering the room.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Draco Malfoy and as he expected, the whole room went silent.

"What the hell are you doing here ferret?" asked Ron in an 'I want to kill you' tone. Draco ignored him and jostled his way through the crowd all the way to Harry's bed. Then, he hopped onto the green-eyed boy's bed and sat next to the sleeping figure. All eyes had turned to him and it was pure silence in the room. The atmosphere was tense and everyone was waiting to see what Harry Potter's arch enemy would do. What would happen next was something no one would have every imagined, thought of, think of, spoke of or heard of. **Draco Malfoy kissed Harry Potter**.

Harry's eyes shot opened as green met grey. As quick as it happened, Draco broke the kiss, stood up and walked gracefully towards the door leaving a wide-eyed Harry Potter fully awake on his bed.

Occupants of the room were left gaping and no one could fully comprehend the situation that just happened. Harry stood up and ran out the door to search for a certain blond hair kid who had just kissed him awake leaving the very silent room.

No one said anything.

Not for awhile until…

"So did it work?"

"Did what work?" Yup. No one did fully comprehend what just happened.

"Hey Harry's gone!"

* * *

**A/N: haha! did you like it? or not? REVIEW! if not, Harry will probably fall down the stairs just after he left the room and rolled his way to Myrtle's toilet and the will get married in an underground sewer and have neither transparent or opaque babies. and draco will probably be so sad he decided to get married to buckbeak and they'll spend the rest of their lives hacking off each other's arms.**


End file.
